


Cup of Sugar

by RyokoSon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Awkward Conversations, Awkward glory, Awkwardness, F/M, Fellswap AU - Freeform, Neighbors, Puns & Word Play, Right?, Romance, Two Shot, Uses pronouns to address reader, probably..., reader don't get no name, reader is you after all, see you next year for the second chapter, this is how you tag, this might get a sequel spinoff, this took too long to edit and finally publish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoSon/pseuds/RyokoSon
Summary: "hey. could you spare a cup of sugar?""Huh?"When two new skeletal neighbors move into the neighborhood, how will she deal with a late night visit from the tall and lanky skeleton and the consequences thereafter as the humans of the neighborhood adjust to their first encounter with monsters? How will their monster neighbors deal with living next to humans? It'll be a piece of cake, right?





	Cup of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> *holds the story in hand before tossing it into the flaming trash bin*  
> *it bounces off the rim of the bin and falls into the internet*  
> ......  
> ........ Well. That happened.  
> Enjoy!

"hey. could you spare a cup of sugar?"

"Huh…?"

 

The moment of surreal.  
A unique experience existing through spontaneous bursts in the illusion of time and space. A quivering ripple in the illusion that shatters the normality of one's life.  
That was one of many spiels her philosophy professor gave in his 100-level class, three times per class period, two times a week for four months in the "ass-frozen-off" semester of Spring. That had been a hell frozen over time for her. A piece of littered filth of memories she was glad to forget. And yet, here that one scrap of trash memory came as she stood dumbstruck at the threshold of her front doorway.

This tall, gold-toothed, edgy figure was one of two new residence in the neighborhood. She had been one of many denizens of the suburban street to witness their arrival, moving right into the house a diagonal left to her own house. She hadn't been any of the ones that openly stared at them; no, she had just been passing a window upstairs when she spotted her neighbor that lived directly across the street from her, staring wide-eyed across his yard with a water hose in hand like a tacky décor fountain.

Following his gaze lead to seeing the moving truck and a sense of curious suspense. It had been a few months since the previous residents had left it and it had gone into a full renovation. It was one of the oldest houses on the block, after all. There had even been a fumigation there for a good week or so. It was actually quite exciting to see who was lucky enough to be living in that newly refurbished home. The answer came with a screeching caw.

Hopping right out of the passenger side was a thorny short stack of reds and blacks. He opened his spiky maw to bark viciously at the open air, or so it appeared. He made his way to the back of the truck, marching in strides while the driver side door creaked open and close, the large moving truck blocking the view of the driver. Until, of course, they made their way to the back of the truck where the miniature edgy cactus stood tapping his pointed heel boots. Waiting longer than it should have been to appear, the driver turned the corner to reveal his tall, lanky self, furry hooded pleather jacket and all. 

As he stood with a slight slouch, getting an earful from his finger-shaking companion, she took notice of their key physical features: they were skeletons. She had thought them to be cube-ball heads or the like, yet that was not the reason for their baldness. Skeletons. It was no wonder everyone in the neighborhood had their attention trained on them. They would be the first monsters to live in their neighborhood, to even be the first monsters they'd seen outside of the TV, internet, and newspapers/magazines.

As short and spiky continued to rant on at tall and lanky, the latter spared his attention away from being yelled at and turned it towards the lingering eyes of their new neighbors. Just a casual glance in their direction and the perplexed, bewildered suburban folks would quickly either vanish from sight or resume their prior activities nonchalantly as before. When his gaze met hers, though, they were direct, and she froze. There at her window, gripping tightly to the curtains in a falsehood to conceal herself, she stared openly in shock while in locked contact with his droopy-eyed stare. Her mind raced to solve her dilemma, to recover from being caught staring at her new monster neighbors.

Should she hide? It was too late for that. Too late to pretend she had been doing a distracting task, such as adjusting the curtains. How about a wave? Yes! Waving! Just acknowledge him in a friendly silent greeting to disengage her act of rudeness. This seemed to work as the action surprised him a bit before he returned the gesture, matching the small smile she gave in part to the wave. Good, it seemed to work.

…How long should she keep waving? Probably should have stopped ten seconds ago, just before it got awkward. Oh… Shit! What to do now? Oh geez, he's looking at her weird now. Just walk away. Stop waving like an idiot and walk away. There, she did it. Good on her. Greeted her new neighbor in one of the most awkward ways to do it. Way to go. She needed a drink after that. Or a hole to hide herself in.

A few days passed since then. She had been keeping her eye on the house of her new neighbors with curious glances in that short time frame. They had brought in everything from the truck within the first day, had gotten a black and red flamed muscle car, and had erected a black iron-pike picketed fence around their property. It was quite impressive to see how much they got done in just those few days. She hadn't even seen them put the fencing up when she left for work in the mid-morning only to see it fully up when she came home early evening. In fact, she didn't believe she saw them at all besides the day they moved in. Perhaps they were still trying to settle in, get used to living on the surface instead of under a mountain. She was sure in due time that they'd make their presence known as they became more sociable outside their home.  
It would be later that same day where she'd get a knock on her door during the peaking hours of night to receive a quaint surprise. 

 

"hey. could you spare a cup of sugar?"

"Huh?" She stood perplexed as she gazed at the tall and spiked collared skeleton at her doorstep with a large measuring cup held in his hand at upper waist level. It was well into the night that most of the houses in the neighborhood had all their lights turned off. Instead of pondering why her new neighbor needed sugar at this time of night, her observation of the darken homes made her realize how dark tonight was. Even with her porch light on, on a cold cloudy new moon night, it was impressively dark throughout the neighborhood. It almost felt like she was staring into a void littered with small lights of life. The thought of leaving anyone in this darkness didn't sit well on her conscious, even for a few short minutes.

"Well… I do, but I'll need some time to find it. Would you like to wait inside while I do that?" 

The widening of his droopy eye-sockets told her that he must have been shocked by her offer. They narrowed afterward, glancing from her to what he could gander of her interior from over her head, his view mostly blocked by the door and her person in the small gap she allowed for herself. After contemplating for a little while he replied with a nodding "sure."

Allowing him inside, she guided him to the couch sitting against the wall, sideways to the front door. "You can sit here while I search for the sugar. It shouldn't take long." She waited long enough to see him nod in compliance before walking through the archway to the kitchen, adjacent to the couch as she went to the cabinets to find the underused bag of sugar. Her lanky skeleton neighbor sat his skinny jean-clad bottom onto her couch, cradling the measuring cup in his lap. He gazed around the modest size living room with its light decorum until settling on the contents inside a glass cabinet next to the television. He leaned forward, squinting his eye-sockets at the mysterious small figurines, trying to see what exactly they were while drumming his bony fingers against the clear plastic cup. This was the image she walked back into, a mostly full pound bag of sugar gripped in her hands.

"Sorry for the wait." She said, startling his attention back to her. Sweat freckled his forehead as he strained a smile back in a deficient reflective response to her soft and warm smile. 

"nah, ‘was no wait at all. you're fine." His fingers continued to drum against the cup.

"That's good. So, how much do you need?"

"uh… half. half should be enough." More sweat dotted his brow; casting an intense look at the bag of sugar.

"Half cup or…" a teasing grin grew ripe as she held the bag higher, "half bag?"

The skeleton blinked in perplex at her for a brief moment before he caught on, responding with a low chuckle. "half cup will do, thanks."

She gave a light giggle while she stepped closer to pour her sugar into his raised cup. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"no, no. i understand. It was a ‘cupportunity' too ‘sweet' to pass up." He gave a vibrantly louder chuckle at his own humor.

She responded in kind with her own laughter. "That was really good."

"thanks. i got a ‘bag' full of ‘punnery' goodness, so, you know, in case you're ever in need of the good stuff." He said with a toothy smirk and a raised brow ridge.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She said with mirth, her eyes watching with subtle curiosity at his movable, yet bony facial features. When she gazed down back to the measuring cup, she was startled to find the sugar pouring quicker than expected as she lifted the bag to leave the plastic cup almost filled to the brim.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry. I should've been paying close attention!"

"no. it's fine, but… do you want some of it back or…?" He lifted his cup as if to pour some of it back into the bag.

"Keep it. That way you know you have enough and can save whatever's left over for next time." She gave him a warm smile before rolling up the bag of sugar. "So, is there anything else or –"

"no! no… this will do. thank you." He rocked off the couch to his feet, double gripping the sugar-filled cup while following her back to the front door.

"It's no problem. We neighbors should help each other out when we can. Or at least be on good terms. It's so stressful when you're not." She sighed at the remembrance of such situations; the few occurrences too many for her liking.

"yeah. glad to know at least one person around here gets it."

"Hm? What was that?" She raised a brow towards him, having missed what he mumbled.

"uh… sorry. i said that's good to hear. brings a bit of comfort to hear that." He strained another smile while more sweat littered his skull.

"Well, I'm glad for that. I hope you two have been settling in just fine."

"oh! yes… we've been doing alright." She noticed his once tightly hunched shoulders soothing out over the course of their conversing to repel the awkward silence. Still hunched quite a bit, but he finally looked like he was starting to be less nervous.

"Good. That's wonderful! But if you need any assistance with anything, do feel free to come to me for help." It was after her pleasant offer, coming straight out of her previous time in working retail, that she became aware of her misgiving. 

"Shoot!" Her exclaim shocked the skeletal being nearly out of his jacket. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm so sorry!" She proceeded to formally introduce herself to her new neighbor in a mild frantic matter.

"name's papyrus." The now named skeleton in edge wear wore an amused smirk at his new neighbor's raffled state.

"thanks again for the sugar and sorry again for taking up your time, especially so late."

"Not a problem. I'm not usually too busy to help, so come by anytime you need something."

As she turned to open the door, a sly glint shone off Papyrus' golden tooth from the brief twinge of his jaw.

"'lright. i'll keep that in mind…"

After bidding each other good-bye, Papyrus meandered back out into the slick veil of the night. She had closed the door after the thick darkness swallowed him from sight. The thought of watching from her living room window to secure herself he made it to the front door of his home had crossed her mind, but it seemed too much like she was becoming their stalker, especially after that awkward window fiasco when they moved in. She felt irrational worrying over her new neighbor walking across the street in their friendly neighborhood at night. Besides the drunken rave party the house down the street had and the husband of the cheating wife two doors from Papyrus' home, there was nothing to worry about around here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoyed what you read. If you didn't, that's fine. If you could tell me what you didn't like, I'll take note of it and try to do better next time! If you did like it, that's great. If you could tell me what you did like, I'll take note of it and try to do better next time!  
> Fun fact: I've actually had this first part all written down since the middle of last year and until recently have I taken the time to actually type it all down and edit it. Proofreading sucks. You see all your mistakes and wonder "how I end up writing this shitty thing! Why do I bother to write!?" Then you actually pull the band-aid off like a big girl and realize "oh! That wasn't so awful. I died only a little bit inside. LOL!" Thank god for Grammarly. It's helped me a lot in editing this. I mean, who needs an English degree when you got a software that catches most of your mistakes for free, right? Except when it catches mistakes that ain't actually mistakes and then you need to correct the software... So there's that too.
> 
> So yeah. I've already started writing the second part of this, although I did have to rewrite the first part of it. When I'll get finished writing it is anyone's guess, let alone when I'll get around to proofreading and editing it. Especially since I'm going into my final semester of college. We'll see. If we're lucky, I might get the second part done within this year! Gasp!
> 
> Until then, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed what you read and I hope to see you all soon! Later!


End file.
